Inferno Tower
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Set the Inferno Tower's Dark Elixir fueled flame to build up unbelievable damage to single targets, or to constantly roast multiple targets at once." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Inferno Tower shoots jets of flame that burn through even the thickest armor. **The lava stream on the Level 10 Town Hall may be indicative of one's access to Inferno Towers starting at that Town Hall level. **In single-target mode, the Inferno Tower causes progressive damage to a single target. The longer the tower stays focused on the same target, the more damage it deals. Its damage is low when it has newly locked on to a troop, but its flame heats up after a short period of time, dealing massive damage and making it most effective against very high-health troops. However, in this mode, the Inferno Tower can be overwhelmed by large groups of weaker units, such as Archers. **In multi-target mode, the Inferno Tower causes constant damage to up to five targets simultaneously. This makes it ideal against swarms of low-health troops but is much less effective on higher-health troops. **Similar to the X-Bow, the Inferno Tower must be reloaded periodically. This is done for free automatically whenever the player logs in. However, if the Inferno Tower continues firing its ammunition without reloading, it will eventually run out of ammo and not attack. **The Inferno Tower doesn't have a favorite target, nor does it deal more damage to any particular troop. However, in single-target mode it deals more damage on average to troops with higher hitpoints, due to its progressive DPS. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The Inferno Tower in single-target mode is weak against large numbers of low-health troops. Make sure the Inferno Tower is within range of a Mortar, Wizard Tower and/or Bomb Tower so that it is adequately defended. **This defensive structure, when set in single-target mode, is tailor-made to destroy the most powerful of troops, such as Dragons, P.E.K.K.As, and Golems. As such, it is a perfect complement to a Wizard Tower, which is very effective against large numbers of weaker troops, but struggles against those with high health pools. Positioning these two structures close to each other can substantially improve the survivability of both structures (and the rest of your base). **The multiple target mode can be used to easily overwhelm groups of lower-health troops. ***You can place it near storages to help stop Goblins from severely damaging them. ***If you choose to place it outside the core of your base, placing it in range of the outer layer can stop Wall Breakers from breaking them. ***It can also prove effective against Balloons, since Lava Hounds cannot fully tank for a multi-targeting Inferno Tower unless five of them are used at once. **Keep Inferno Towers separated from other important defenses, such as each other and the Eagle Artillery. If they are placed too close, a single Freeze Spell could freeze them all! ** As each mode possesses a different advantage, it is advisable to place them in range of each other. *'Offensive Strategy' **This structure (especially in single-target mode) wreaks havoc with most common offensive strategies where heavy units go in first to distract defenses with light units following behind them. Letting your heavy troops get in range of it spells certain doom for them, even high-level Heroes. **You can use Freeze Spells to stop a single-target Inferno Tower from piling up massive damage to a high-health troop. Doing so will not only stop the flames of the tower, but also reset its damage progression so it'll have to build up damage again. If the Archer Queen is being targeted by a single-target Inferno Tower, using her Royal Cloak ability works equally well, as the tower will no longer be able to target the Queen when she's invisible. **Small troops are stronger against the Inferno Tower in single-target mode, as every time it targets a new troop it will have to heat up again. Golems and Lava Hounds get destroyed in seconds in this mode, but if you surround it with Archers or Barbarians it can be defeated very quickly. In single-target mode it can only target one unit at a time, so spreading out the attacking units is not an issue (unless a Wizard Tower, Bomb Tower, or Mortar is nearby). **You can tell if an Inferno Tower is in single or multiple target mode by looking at its top. If it has flames coming out of one large circular hole, it's in single target mode; if it has multiple small pentagonal holes, it's in multiple target mode. ***Players can deliberately join a clan with a long name and put one Inferno Tower to the left of the Clan Castle to use the clan name to mask the mode of the Inferno Tower. **The visual difference between a loaded and empty Inferno Tower is very obvious. A loaded tower glows brightly with lava and flame, while an empty one is unlit. **It takes 2 maxed Lightning Spells and one maxed Earthquake Spell to take down an initial level Inferno Tower. Bringing a pair of this combination can take out both Inferno Towers against Town Hall 10s. **The Grand Warden's Eternal Tome can protect a tank troop from being severely damaged by a single-target Inferno Tower. However, the ability does not reset the Inferno Tower's damage unless the troop leaves the Inferno Tower's range. **Using a Healing Spell can effectively negate damage done by a multi-targeting Inferno Tower, however, a single-targeting one will quickly outpace the spell's pulse rate and healing capability. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' ** Inferno Towers undergo significant visual changes at all levels. *** When initially constructed, the Inferno Tower consists of a tall, narrow tower of rocks straddling a glowing pool of lava. At the top of the Inferno Tower is a circular focusing lens, and a rectangular-shaped Dark Elixir reservoir is mounted on one side. A pool of lava flows at the bottom. *** At level 2, huge red flames are emitted from the focusing lens on the top of the tower, and the prominent sections of rock from the first level become gilded with a red overlay. The rock holding the lens becomes gold and the lens themselves become red and the fire overwhelms the ring. *** At level 3, its structural supports become thicker and gain gold-colored spikes, as well as the part below the focusing lens. *** At level 4, each corner gets a golden chain connecting the top of the tower to the base. The structural supports become even bigger. The spikes on the plates and the supports change shape slightly with the spike move to the side to make space for the chain. The inner part of the spiked plate becomes red. The golden rocks surrounding the lava pool is covered with a layer rough light-colored stone. The golden rock holding the lens gains another thin layer. *** At level 5, the spiked plates at the top of the tower change to white stone and the inner part become grey, and a circle of smooth stone blocks inserted into the ground appears between the structural support on the base. Around the lens, the rock glows orange, presumably it is heated by the lava. *** At level 6, the spiked plates and the golden rock are now replaced with black metal, between the plates still has some golden details, the heated area of the rock now becomes another lava pool which flows down the plates, the lavafall replaces the chains connect the plates and the structural supports. Smooths stone blocks reinforcement is removed and the supports are also replaced with the black metal catching the flowing lava. The last bit of golden rocks on the bottom is now covered by an electric coil that have a forked wire connects to the top, presumably powering the pump for the lava to flow back up, while the layer of rough light-colored stone on the base is also replaced by the black metal. ---- *'Trivia' **The Inferno Tower was added in the May 23, 2013 update as part of the 'Fiery Fortress' Update. **The Inferno Tower, X-Bow and the Eagle Artillery share a unique trait amongst defensive buildings: they are the only defenses that have limited ammunition and must be periodically reloaded. **There is an achievement for destroying a certain amount of Inferno Towers called Firefighter, which awards 100, 200, and 1,000 Gems for destroying 10, 250 and 5,000 Inferno Towers respectively. **The Inferno Tower's ammunition consumption rate is constant, which means it doesn't deplete its ammo faster by charging up in single-target mode or hitting more targets in multi target mode. **Among the three defensive buildings with limited ammunition, the Inferno Tower is the only one that can run out of ammunition in a battle if fully loaded at the beginning of the battle. ***The X-Bow takes 3 minutes 12 seconds to deplete, while the Inferno Tower takes 2 minutes 8 seconds and the Eagle Artillery takes 5 minutes. **The December 2017 update removed the Inferno Tower's ability to block healing effects on targeted troops. **The March 2018 update gave a slight buff to the multi target mode at levels 3-5, while the single target mode went from 4.25 seconds to 5.25 seconds in order to charge to max damage. **In the April 2019 update the need for reloading the Inferno Tower with Dark Elixir was eliminated, meaning resources are no longer needed for reloading it. A similar change affected Traps along with the X-Bow and the Eagle Artillery. ru:Адская Башня de:Inferno-Turm es:Torre_Inferno fr:Tour_de_l'enfer nl:Infernotoren hu:Inferno Tower pl:Ognista Wieża zh:地獄之塔 Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Home Village